


The Lilly System

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Burrito Matt, Communication, Conflict Resolution, Crying, Disassociation, M/M, Mention of age play, Panic Attacks, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective systems, Verbal Fights, Walking out for a break, feeling safe is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: We start at the end...of a fightSo Matt and Frank had a fight. Matt is having a hard time but they are able to work through it, but not without being hurt. Love is hard. Foggy is protective.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Family You Create Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Lilly System

He left?

Of course, he left.

Matt barely heard the door slam shut, he was already on his knees by the time Frank actually started walking down the stairs. Beating them with his feet but all Matt could process was the screaming silence in his head.

He didn’t know how it got this far. He was pissed at Frank, right? He was pushing, he was being controlling. Matt didn’t need a keeper- he wasn’t glass.

He wasn’t glass.

Then why was he facing the damn door on his knees trying to keep the damn noises from climbing out his mouth with hands tight over his face? Why couldn’t he breathe?

What did he do wrong? He wasn’t wrong. Matt was allowed to make decisions for himself, even if others didn’t agree.

He wanted to run after Frank and take back everything, but he couldn’t move. Frank had left him.

Matt loved him and he was gone. He might never come back. Frank had been so angry. Frank said he had to leave.

Matt bowed until his forehead hit the cold lament, and found he couldn’t stop all the noise and wet coming out of his face. He was torn between letting this aching feeling take over and keeping as silent as possible.

Shaking with the effort to hold what little he could together he cried until he felt like he would pass out. Then when his body seemed ready to let him rest it was like his mind would start the whole process over again. He would start shaking, new tears, and noise ripping from his chest no matter how hard he buried it under hands and floorboards.

Later he found out he had been there for four hours. Foggy had been finishing up court, and he was sure to point out later that this was a moment Matt was supposed to call him or Karen. At least leave a message bud so I can rush my ass over here instead of picking up sandwiches and cake.

Foggy described it as that deep ugly cry that just tore at his soul. He had walked in to see Matt tucked into a ball right in front of the door.

Matt had tried to stop crying when he heard Foggy unlocking the door, tried to move but he couldn’t. He barely was able to say Foggy’s name, it had come out stutteringly lengthened to allows sobs to run its course.

Foggy hugs were the best but even they couldn’t stop the crying.

“F-f-fogg-gg-y I can’t do” He paused to breathe, “this anymore. I’m sorry- I’m sorry I just Can-can’t”

Deep pressure under his ribs didn’t stop the crying spell, but it stopped him from feeling like the floor was going to gobble him up.

“Woah buddy, I got you. I got you, Matty. You don’t have to do anything okay? I got you.”

They stayed there on the floor until Foggy’s knees started to go numb; he kept shushing Matt, making sure to keep pressure on him as much as possible.

“Foggy?” He really just wanted this to stop why wouldn’t stop. It felt like he was walking through slug to have the barest thought beyond this grief.

“I’m right here Buddy, I’m listening…”

Matt barely had enough air for one message. Should he tell Foggy Frank left? Or that he wanted to stop? He really just wanted it to stop.

“Foggy, he left.” He choked on the end of the words, trying to get breathe again as Foggy placed a hand on his head.

“Matty…”

“Wanna go home, please Foggy I just wanna go home.”

Matt never could tell Foggy what he meant by home; just that it was this deep urge. He needed to go home. Whatever that was. Matt had said this before, in some of his darkest moments.

Foggy prays that home means hugs, blankets, kindness, and safety. He fears that it could mean Matt wants to go be with his Dad.

At that moment Foggy does his best to reassure Matt, picking them off the ground and walking slowly to Matt’s bed- never breaking contact.

“Oh, Matty your home I promise buddy, your home.”

Matt pushes into Foggy’s contact shaking his head, “Foggy I wanna go home please home.”

Foggy is trying his best to not join the crying fest too early, “I know buddy I know. I got you. It’s going to get better I promise. Come on the bed, there you go- not leaving just grabbing the fluffy blanket, there let’s try a burrito Matt huh? Yeah, I think we need a burrito Matt.”

Matt didn’t protest, as long as Foggy didn’t leave he would deal with being a burrito. At least it was softer than the ground and Foggy was here. Even if the world was contracting into this wet noisy pain in his chest at least he wasn’t alone.

It took another hour for Matt to stop trying to push out his lungs, his eyes stung, wet even though they felt dried out and his throat ached. They laid limp on each other for a while. Foggy had a little cry himself sometime after burrito Matt was completed. They both were exhausted.

Matt felt blank, it was like only his body was there now. It was uncomfortable. He knew something was underneath the blank but he didn’t want to touch it. He didn’t want to feel pain anymore, didn’t want to make Foggy cry. He wasn’t sure that he wasn’t going to pass out any minute but the uncomfortableness after a long cry was winning out.

Matt turned his face up towards Foggy’s, “Don’t feel good.”

Foggy ran his hands through Matt’s hair, normally Matt would close his eyes and sink into it the touch but right now his eyes hurt too much to close properly. Well, he thought they were opened. He put a hand on his face to check, finding them open and puffy.

“Okay, buddy let’s fix ourselves up hmmm? You want to wash your face first or get a drink of water?”

Slowly Foggy walked Matt through washing his face, changing into comfy pajamas, and re-entering burrito mode with one of Foggy’s old shows in the background. He thinks it was Dick Van Dike, but really he was doing his best not to choke on the glass of water Foggy wanted him to finish. He mostly finished the tall glass before tucking himself back under Foggy’s arm.

Matt was stretched out along Foggy’s side, wrapped in the fuzzy blanket with Foggy in his fuzzy pajamas made things extra warm and soft. It was like he was drugged he didn’t quite realize how slow his mind was working until several episodes in and he was still wondering how the first one ended. He kept getting lost moving his hand through the fuzzies. Foggy’s heartbeat was slow and Matt felt like a machine matching his breaths to the beat.

He was vaguely aware his stomach hurt, and eyes twitched as they tried to slide shut but felt like they were scrapping over sandpaper. Every once every half hour Foggy would ask how he was. A few times he said he wasn’t sure, but sometimes it was like he couldn’t answer quick enough before Foggy would pull him in closer- worry in his heart.

It was near midnight when Matt heard the front door slowly click open, and soft, loud enough steps made their way to the couch. Foggy’s arm was tense and Matt knew he should be feeling something, should do something, but he could only wait.

Frank lowered himself so he rested on the balls of his feet, “Hi Nelson. Matt? I…” It was a soft voice; Frank was always good at using a soft voice. “I wanted to see if you felt up to talking tonight? If not maybe I could come by tomorrow? I would like to talk tonight if we can.”

He wasn’t sure when but it felt like the world that had been constricted to just his chest, then foggy and the couch had grown without his realization. It felt strange like the outside noises heard on a family video. Or walking into a room that you didn’t expect to be empty, echoing into directions you hadn’t quite mapped out yet. It could have been a warning or it could be comforting but you didn’t have the information to decide yet. Like a dream.

Matt was supposed to talk right? Feelings talks were good?

Matt struggled with getting out of the blanket for a moment, “Bedroom?”

Frank agreed and waited for Matt to walk slowly to the bedroom. It worried Frank that Matt was feeling for the wall and doorframe, maybe for orientation, but also for support. He wanted to reach out and guide him but after their fight… he didn’t do anything that could be construed as treating him as unable.

Matt sat heavily on the bed. The world was wobbly again, with puffs of fog where objects should be. Sitting was good. Bed was a safe spot. He focused on that feeling for a bit, trying to reorient the world or at least make sense of it.

He slowly realized Frank had been talking to him. He should pay attention to that. The words didn’t really make sense. Maybe Frank was humming? He wouldn’t be speaking a different language right? It sounded like English.

The more he concentrated the more he realized Frank was speaking normally but Matt couldn’t hold on to a word long enough to string it into a sentence. He also wasn’t breathing right; he needed to breathe more often.

Okay, deep breath. I need a pause. If I can’t breathe I need a pause.

He reached out slowly to where he was fairly certain Frank’s arm would be. Maybe Frank isn’t even here? What if it really is a dream?

“Matty? You with me?” It was soft and slow. It made Matt’s heart hurt more.

Deep breath, try and communicate Murdock, “I don’t understand what- you left and everything feels wrong.” He didn’t feel like he was going to cry but the weight was back on his chest and his head was so full he couldn’t think right.

Soft and home smell was hitting his hands, “No, don’t please I can’t take her. I don’t wanna play your mad and if you’re going to leave I can’t please I can’t.”

Frank let his forehead tilt until it was pressed against Matt’s own, careful to put Lilly to the side and pick up Matt’s hands, no gripping just barely there massage.

“Okay, I won’t. Do you think you can explain more? I want to understand.”

Matt's lungs protested as he tried to keep an even pace, “I feel out of it, I don’t feel like I’m here. It-“ Why does it feel like he ran a marathon?

“It doesn’t feel okay-not safe. I don’t know…If you’re mad or upset or anything isn’t right I just can’t take her from you. I don’t know why- I just. I’m sorry. I can’t think, I don’t know what’s happening.”

At some point he felt like his voice disconnected, he felt monotone to his own ears. He could talk but there was not thought; like he was a robot someone was trying to troubleshoot.

Frank needed to fix this, he might be panicking inside be he was going to be calm. Matt needed to feel safe.

“Okay, I get that. That is okay, Darlin’.” He paused trying to give Matt time to speak more and process before moving on. “Here I’m going to move your hand, okay? You can take it back if you want. There can you feel my heart?” He got a shaky nod that dragged Matt’s face too left.

“Good, now can you hear it?” Another nod. Good, ears, and touch still working.

“I need you to do your best to listen; I’ll say it a few times okay?”

Frank paused this time to take a deep breath for himself, “I’m not mad at you. I’m not upset with you. I know it doesn’t feel safe, but I promise it is as safe as it can be right now. No one is in danger. I promise I’m going to do my best to keep you safe.”

Matt was taking deeper breathes and his shoulders started to lower. He was still tense but it was something.

“I’m not mad or upset. It’s safe. I know it doesn’t feel safe but I promise its safe.”

Matt moved his hand to grip Frank’s shirt. Frank couldn’t just pull Matt to him. He needed Matt to have choices, to be angry at him, to feel like he could push Frank away and Frank would still be there after they figured it out- like they would figure it out. He also knew Matt needed comfort; Lilly is what he grabbed after bad dreams, when the day was shitty, even if he wasn’t feeling little or wanted to play. She was a constant comfort and he wasn’t going to ruin her by being a shitty boyfriend.

“Here I’m going to make you a deal okay?” Matt was nodding along slowly, so Frank tried to slow his pace a bit more.

“I’m not going to give you Lilly unless it’s safe. When I’m not mad, when everyone is bodily okay, when we are safe, that is when I will give you Lilly. Otherwise, I’ll leave her be and you can grab her when you feel ready. Does that sound good? I’ll only give Lilly to you if it’s safe.”

It was a trail for Matt to follow along, but still didn’t feel safe but maybe if he held Lilly it would feel safe? Frank said it was safe. He didn’t lie- wouldn’t lie even if he was leaving. Frank was good like that, soft like that.

Matt reached for Lilly, “okay.”

Frank felt a broken smile hit his face at Matt’s cracking voice. He passed Lilly over taking care to smooth down arrant fluff until he could place his hands over the top of Matt’s.

Matt bent his head down, everything was heavy now. Things were better maybe?

Whispering into Lilly’s head, “I don’t understand, you left? You’re leaving?”

Frank’s heart shuttered, confusing Matt, “No Darln’ I’m not leaving, not until you want me to.”

Matt’s face crinkled in confusion, so he continued, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just… I just need to leave so I could cool off. I wasn’t upset with you really, I was mad at myself. You were right, you get to make your decisions- and I will support you always. I just needed a minute to have my logic brain catch up. I was too upset to say the right things and I never ever want to let my mouth run away from me with you. I love you, Matty. Always. I want you to be happy. I’m okay now, I just want to make sure your okay too, help you feel okay.”

Matt thought he understood, “You’re not going? Still want-love me?”

Frank made sure that he lowered his head so he was facing towards Matt, “Yep. I’m here until you don’t want me. I love you.”

He said it like a fact. Matt thought maybe if he wasn’t out of it he would really like that. Instead, he mumbled into Lilly, “Love you too.”

Smile in Frank’s voice, “I know Darlin’. I know.”

There was silence for a bit and Matt struggled to stay present without a voice. He played with Lilly’s fur, trying to stay grounded.

“Matty? You know you are allowed to be angry or upset right? You can still need or just want to say things or talk about things before everything. You can even just need to feel upset for a while. It doesn’t have to be finished unless you feel like it is.”

Matt really didn’t feel like this was real. He really hoped he hadn’t dreamed it all up. Sometimes dreams felt real even after he woke up. He stayed quiet and focused on Lilly waiting for a sign that it was real or not.

“Matty? Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

A question, soft voice. He didn’t really think about it just tried to answer. He felt his shoulders shrug, “I’m just floaty? Not really sure…feels like a dream?”

Soft voice again, “Yeah? What do you need?”

Don’t think Matt just answer, safe the energy for breathing, and to follow whatever instructions you need to get out of this fog. “I think…I think I need foggy?”

Frank’s soft voice cut through the fog again, “Okay, I’m going to go get him. It will only be a few seconds.”

The air moved and Matt tried his best to just think about Lilly. He needed to bring his perception down to something that didn’t feel so strange, away from the world that felt like it was going to dissolve.

Soft hands on his face, “Hey buddy? Heard things are getting kinda strange for you. What’s happening?”

“Dream? Foggy don’t want things to float or dissolve.” Please understand.

Warm body pushed and pulled until he was leaning against Foggy in the bed, “Okay, how is that? Good, not good, eh?”

“Solid.”

Foggy’s frame moved up and down, laughing? “That’s better than floating or dissolving right?”

He nodded, squeezing Lilly.

“It sounds like disassociation buddy. I think you had a bit of that most of the day. Stress can do that, but it’s okay. We are just going to ride this out. Feel up to tight hugs? I think it might help.”

He nodded, Foggy usually knew the answers. Arms came around him and he felt like someone had tied an anchor to him. He felt himself relax into the pressure. Matt was rubbing Lilly’s smooth ears when he felt his insides jump, “Frank?”

A warm hand on top of his, “Right here Darlin’. What can I do?”

Matt tried with the room he had to think but came up blank, “Foggy help.”

Foggy’s frame moved up and down again, ugh help foggy don’t laugh.

“You want options or help finding a solution?”

“s-so-solution”, words why?

Foggy’s head was heavy on top of Matt’s but not unpleasant, “How did the talk go?”

Matt turned towards what he thought was Frank’s face, it was a little too high but Frank caught on, “I’m not sure how well Matt got it or how he is feeling about it. Everything is settled for my part, I just want to give Matt a chance to talk if he wants.”

Matt did not like talking let’s leave it, this was enough feeling talks for a week.

“Matt don’t do what you’re doing-I know you, buddy.”

Caught again.

“ I know buddy it's stressful, but expression of thoughts and feelings are good, I promise. Okay, so I am guessing Matty you are not in a place to continue that conversation or even know if you might need that conversation. So question, would you be okay with Frank sleeping at his own place tonight?”

Matt was still numb but it felt like his brain was whirling to life slowly, “Frank said he’s staying?”

“I know buddy, I’m wondering you want space to calm down or if you need to be close with no expectations to calm down. Here let’s try this question, what is better right now? Cuddle time with Frank or Cuddle time with just Lilly tonight?”

Oh, that made more sense. Sometimes Frank needed to leave so he just snuggled with Lilly and sometimes it was just too hot or too much to feel another person’s skin so Frank would sleep at his safe house.

It wasn’t hot, and he wanted pressure. Frank said he was staying if Matt wanted him so…

“Frank.”

“Coolio now let's reduce stress. How about we stop the talk at least until tomorrow morning. I’ll make animal pancakes with that strawberry preserves mom sent. Then if you want to you can talk to Frank after I leave to get groceries for Candies Birthday cake. After talking you guys can make those beautiful sandwiches with everything on them but ketchup. If you don’t feel like you have something to add then you guys start on them early. Yay or nay?”

“Yay.”

They both turned their heads towards Frank, who looked at them owlishly before quickly adding, “yay?”

Matt smiled and Foggy considered that a good sign. It took a while for Foggy to unwrapped himself from Matt and allowed Frank to take his place and bid them goodnight. Frank was warm and solid and Matt floated in his head finally feeling like he was thawed out and solid, even if the world didn’t make that much sense at least he knew he safe.

In the morning, Foggy made sure to get up early. Frank was an early riser and already had coffee brewing. Foggy was in no mood for his offered coffee but took it as a peace offering.

“You need to be careful about communicating what is happening if you walk away.”

Frank nodded. Foggy was not quite ready to leave it at that. He let his voice become quiet and sharp.

“He has worked too hard at communication and trying to realize people are not just going to dump him at some point. Honestly, I’m pissed at you. You are not ruining this progress. When you leave you need to tell him you are coming back and mean it. Don’t lead him on.”

A sigh and a small bit of compassion was allowed into his tone. “I get it, you need space- everyone does. It’s not like I haven’t seen him in one of his fuckhead moods and needed to cool down or just be away. He has abandonment issues- you know this.”

Foggy made sure every word was clear as day. “If I ever find out you lied to him or used walking away as a fucked up way to get back at him I will have no problem letting the right people know this information.”

Frank in general was not afraid of Nelson, but he never forgot how dangerous he was under that ‘friendly soft’ persona. Venom was leaking from his mouth and Frank knew better than to play with a snake.

“As you should. I fucked up. The goal is to learn and fuck up less. I –I love him. I’m not walking away from this.”

Nelson huffed a laugh as he started organizing for pancakes, “This is why he likes you isn’t it? You are both the same kind of Saps.”

Frank smiled, and then made himself useful warming up a pan and getting the orange juice out into cups. Nelson didn’t hold grudges for long, but the warning was understood.

Matt woke up with warm sun on his face and smell of fruit and pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. He started to move slowly, stretching trying to get his brain to wake up enough that he could get ready and make his way to the kitchen. In some part of his brain knew it was strange to bring Lilly into the kitchen but he didn’t care. Lilly was nice and he was allowed to have nice even if it was strange. As long as he liked it, Foggy said it was okay.

When he walked in he was welcomed softly, morning hugs were given and he found his seat at the table, pulling up his legs and tucking Lilly to his chest. Matt was feeling tired but the world felt real and solid. It also was a little soft this morning. The neighbor to their left was playing soft indi folk music that was talking about a new day.

Breakfast was ready soon. Foggy and Frank created conversation about new construction sites, Foggy and Matt went over plans for Candy’s Birthday and they all talked about simple things until Foggy was getting ready to leave and Frank was drying dishes.

Foggy pulled him into a hug, “How you feeling Buddy?”

Matt tucked himself into Foggy’s shoulder, doing his best to think about it. He felt good but he wasn’t sure it was something was completely solid.

“Good, but a little sensitive?”

Foggy ran a hand from the nape of Matt’s neck into his hair, sending tingles up Matt’s spine.

“Thanks for letting me know. You okay if I leave for a bit to get the cake stuff?”

Matt nodded then gave a long squeeze around Foggy’s ribs, “Talk, nap, sandwiches.”

Foggy snorted, “Okay buddy, good plan. I’ll you see you later- bye Frank.”

Matt managed a, “I won’t”

Foggy lost it for a moment in the hallway, “Murdock every darn time I swear- It shouldn’t be funny anymore!”

Matt smiled and sat down at the table again. He waited for Frank to finish and sit down. Lilly was on the table, where Matt had set her during clean up. He wanted to hold her but…

When he heard Frank shimmy the dish towel onto its rack he asked as loud he could make his voice, which at the moment was just above a whisper, “Frank can you give me Lilly?”

Frank could feel himself go soft, slowing down movements and purposefully trying to show love into his voice. Matt always read heartbeats and voices, Frank could communicate that way too. Reaching for Lilly he slowly knelt in front of Matt, who allowed Frank to close and slowly pushed her into Matt’s grip.

“All safe, Promise.”

Matt had tucked his face into Lilly, “Not mad?”

How could whispered words hurt so much?

Frank let his hands settle on either side of Matt’s face bringing down so he could kiss his brow, “Not mad, not going to leave, not upset. I love you.”

Frank was very proud of himself for not flinching when Matt jolted to grab around Frank’s neck to pull them even closer.

“You scared me last night.”

Frank closed his eyes, “I know, I’m sorry Darln’. I never want you to be scared of me. I’m never leaving-leaving you. I just needed space and I didn’t explain that. I’m sorry.”

Matt still was a bit scared but Frank’s heartbeat was still true. Deep breath. Matt could do this, communication was good. Feelings sucked but telling them was good in the end. He just was so tired and scared. But…

Frank said he was going to stay. Foggy said he wasn’t too much. Foggy stayed. Frank loved him so he could… maybe he’ll stay.

“Matty? What can I do to make it better?”

Questions, Matt could answer questions.

“Ground rules? Like we-we have rules about walking out or-or like breaks?”

Matt could feel Frank nodding, moving both of their skulls- rubbing them together.

“Yeah, we can do that. I’m not sure I can do it as structured as you and Nelson, but we can state reasons and timing for breaks if we need to talk through a topic or fight. Do you having anything you want specifically?”

Matt nosed into Frank’s neck to think, he can’t just say no walking out of the apartment. Matt sometimes needed the angry, tension to be away so he didn’t panic. Frank might need the space too. He didn’t live here so he might need to go lay down in his bead alone.

“Can we… Can we still say I love you when we fight? Like before you leave, say how long and where you are going- at least think you’ll be and still say Love you? Is that-Is that?” Frank didn’t really say I love you a lot. It was a lot of touches and Darln’. When Frank got loud though and hot like burning led Matt forgot- got scared.

“Yes, 100% good with that. I always love you, Matty. Always.”

Matt didn’t think he would feel such relief, but the tension fell from his shoulders.

Matt didn’t understand though. Foggy said he should ask when he didn’t understand. Frank was being soft…Frank gave him Lilly…So maybe…

“Can you- can you- I don’t understand still”, words man they escaped at the worst times, but Frank was being patient waiting. He pulled away from Frank so that his face was in front of Frank’s.

“Why did you have to leave-leave, take a break? It’s scary. I know you need to but I don’t- I just don’t.”

Frank watched as Matt’s eyes tried to find a place to land. He seemed to do that when he was bracing in his anxiety. Maybe a leftover unconscious fight or flight action?

“Okay, give me a min to think how to explain it best?” Matt nodded and started to pull on Lilly’s ears.

How does he explain that he knows words can hurt, that he has this mean streak in him that he desperately doesn’t want Matt to see? Frank never could have guessed he would end up with someone who needed soft from him.

Maria…She gave back as much as he gave her. Sure they both said crap and they understood that what was said in the heat of the moment wasn’t real. Still, it stung to think he had said those things to someone he loved. Someone who he could never tell again he loved.

Frank was terrified that he was going to be that asshole again. He was going to fuck this up again and hurt someone and he knows- know too much how little time he could have with Matt. He knows what daredevil, snarky risk-taking lawyer, and passion can do. He knows what he could leave behind him because of one stupid mistake or one lucky bullet. Frank already has escaped death more times than he should- so he has decided that maybe he can try to do better this time. This second chance of a life and not just safe houses and revenge.

Frank looks into the source of his only home left on this Earth and trys.

“I was upset with myself, I needed to go calm down before I said something stupid… I felt was ashamed”, Frank sucks in a breath and pushes away tears.

“ I said those things stupid things to you and I know you can Matty- you can do whatever you want. I just was so upset with myself, that I got scared and I needed to tap out. So I could come back better for me -for you. I don’t want our relationship to have fights where I say something I can’t take back. Sometimes that means I need to remove myself until I can do that. It never-never means I want to leave you.”

Frank isn’t sure why Matt brings his hands to Frank’s face until he is wiping tears off his cheeks. So much for holding it in Castle.

“Thank you.” Matt kisses him. Deeply and Sweetly. Frank eventually pulls himself and Matt up into his arms, doing his best to not break the kiss until they are in the bedroom.

Frank doesn’t push for more, he knows the drill. It’s nap time. Hell Frank is half asleep when Matt whispers against his throat.

“Frank?”

He lets out a short hum.

“I wanna be with you forever…” It sounds all sleepy and sweet, but Frank knows that this is a confession deep from Matt’s soul. Guarded and spoken whisper quite at a time Frank doesn’t have to respond and break the dream if he doesn’t feel the same.

Frank smiles and thinks about a ring with gold with maybe some red stones. It might be too cliché,

He lets the idea drift around as he pulls Matt close, ghosting over Matt’s long fingers, “Oh Good, I plan on staying forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did they fight about? IDK something that was connected to Matt's autonomy. Basically Frank said Matt couldn't do something and he was wrong (this time!).
> 
> Feel free to chat with me here, Tumblr, and anywhere else :)


End file.
